Addiction
by The-world-needs-peace
Summary: Kyou has a relationship problem, one that requires outside help.


I do not own Friusts Basket, only this parody idea.

* * *

The fiery orange-red-head stood in his black school uniform with his black brief case in front of a modest one-story building. Dark orange eyes twitched and glared at the business card held in his hands. He grasped the innocent thin paper card with such force and ferocity that it crunched and deformed in his hands. His entire body trembled as his fiery aura seemed to grow with each passing second. He finally whipped his head up and directed his rage to the sign in front of the building that read "Dr. Yamazaru's Psychology Firm." He turned angrily to several retreating forms of Shigure and Hatori walking away from him. 

"Good luck Kyou!" Shigure called.

_Damn it..._ he thought and ground his teeth. _How could it have come to this?!_

He thought back, back to when things had finally taken a turn for the worst, back when he finally realized he could not handle it anymore… thought back to when he finally broke down and admitted he had a problem.  
-

"You, Kyou Souma," Dr. Hatori Souma had said while distractingly straightening papers on his wooden desk, "Have a problem."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Kyou yelled from the doorway and bristled with his cat-like anger. "Have you been listening to a word I said!?"

"Yes I have," he commented, still sorting important documents on his desk. "And I can see that you do need help. Unfortunately-" He finally rotated around to face him. "I cannot help you. Psychological disorders are not my specialty."

"Psychological... ugh, all I want you to do is suppress my memories! You can do that, can't you?"

"What good would it do? You both live in the same house, it's not impossible to assume that this could pick back up again, even with _both_ of your memories erased."

Kyou's anger mostly dispelled. In an uncharacteristic sign of defeat and surrender, he sighed heavily and leaned against the door frame and put a tired hand to his face.

"So… is that it? Am I really doomed to stay like this? Doomed to feeling this way for the rest of my life?"

"Stop being so dramatic." The doctor turned back to his desk and opened a drawer, seeming to look for something in the files. "It's not hopeless. These sort of things happen all the time."

Kyou could not help the dull, disbelieving glare the he sent at the doctor. "Really?"

"Although the circumstances are odd, you have a rather simple case of addiction for physical pleasure, from the sounds of it. Unfortunately you are very emotionally disturbed by it, so I would recommend going to a professional to see just how much this affects you."

Hatori finally found what he was looking for and stood up, walking over to Kyou. He handed over a business card with a name, address, and contact number. Kyou took it and his face remained impassive.

"Tell me you're joking." He looked up at the taller man. "I'm going to see a _monkey_ to help me with my problems?"

"Dr. Yamazaru is a very respectable doctor in her profession. She was a classmate of mine in college before she decided to change her major."

"Yeah? Is she that good?"

"Though it's risky to get someone outside the family's help, I wouldn't trust anyone else. She's brilliant."

"…forget this, I'm not doing this." He turned around to walk out and threw the card over his shoulder.

"I was afraid of this." Shigure said while popping out from behind the door frame. "Denial isn't healthy Kyou, and as a devoted family member, I will not stand by as a fellow relative suffers!"

"Have you lost your mind?! I'm fine!"

"You didn't say that a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well I wasn't talking to _you_ either!"

"I'll schedule an appointment." Hatori offered calmly. "Sometime next week maybe."

"I'm not going."

"Kyou-"

"Forget it, I'm fine! It was stupid to come here anyway."

"Kyou, you're worrying everyone." The doctor argued, and the boy stopped and his cat-ears perked. "They sent you to me because they realize that something is wrong with you, and it's affecting your health. At least try to see her. It couldn't hurt."

The boy's cat-like appendages retreated and he stood solemnly in the doorway for a few moments in silence.

"…do you think she can really help me Hatori?" he murmured.

"Only if you're honest."

"…So I have to tell her everything?"

"Only if you want to get better, do you want for Yuki to control _this_ part of your life as well?"

There was a reigning silence as Kyou scowled, yet turned thoughtful. Shigure sighed and shrugged.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to go Kyou." he said sympathetically. "Breaking down and admitting your problems is a scary business. Going to the office itself is an even more terrifying experience. Yes, the doctors office would be too much for you to handle-"

"I didn't say that!"

"-and undoubtedly the idea of her telling you your crazy has you worried sick-"

"I'm not worried about that!"

"-surely we would understand if you chickened out now and turned away-"

"Hold, it, I am _not_ chickening out! I just don't want to go into a-"

"-But we would be there to hold your hand and walk you to the front door."

Kyou's feline fury overtook him again and he snapped at Shigure. "How old do you think I am!? I can go in by myself, thanks!"

"Ah, yes, of course I was speaking metaphorically, but I can see that." He walked over and patted the angry teen's shoulder. "You'll be fine for your appointment."

"I have one for tomorrow." Hatori said while hanging up the phone.

"Perfect!" Shigure smiled.

Kyou blinked in confusion with his ears still in place.

"Wait... what just...?"

"Thank you for your help Tori-san!" Shigure gushed and bowed, dragging a confused and then outraged Kyou with him.

"Aw, damn it all! You tricked me!"

"Oh, and Kyou?" the doctor called before the boy disappeared.

"What?"

"Try to leave out certain… _details_ please."

-

Kyo looked one more time at the not-so-impressive building in front of him and marched up to the door. No bloody way was he a coward.

_Well, here goes noth-  
_

"Kyou!"

The boy turned to see the once retreating novelist coming up to him._  
_

"What do you want _now_ Shigure?"

"Ah, Hatori suggested I come with you incase you get cold feet."

"I am not gonna get cold feet!"

"Well, then, you won't mind me coming with you."

With that, he opened the western style door, cuing a tiny bell that rang above his head, with a disgruntled Kyou coming in from behind.  
An older woman looked up and smiled pleasantly from her walled- desk to his left.

"Hello, can I help you?" She shifted her head so suddenly, it was wonder the near-black hair piled on top did not unravel and fall over.

"Yeah, I'm… here to see Dr. Yamazaru."

"Oh I see. Name please?"

"Souma, Kyou."

She nodded and pulled up some files on the computer. "You're appointment is today at three- thirty. Please take a seat while the Doctor gets ready to see you."

"Yeah, sure."

The boy and older man took off their shoes into the rack by the door and put on a pair of guest slippers. They both complied and sat on the sofa directly across from the desk and sat in silence. Kyou constantly looked at the clock, watching the minute hand moving at a terribly slow rate. The tiny ticking of the second-hand became a drum-chant that Kyou watched and listened to with rapt attention. Thousands of thoughts fluttered through his head. What was he doing here? He still had a chance, he didn't need any doctor's help, and he was fine! What would any _normal woman_ know what he was going through anyway? All these doctors were so full of themselves, like they actually knew anything about the people they saw. It's not like they had ever actually experienced what he was-

"Souma Kyou?" a woman's voice cut into his thoughts.

He snapped his attention from the clock to a short woman standing from within an office, still holding the door half open. She wore thick black rectangular glasses that were small and stylish, with light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her white long-sleeved shirt could be seen only a little bit from inside.

"I'm ready for you now."

"Finally!"

He stood up and walked hurriedly past the clock that now read three minutes ahead of when he first sat down. The woman gave him a friendly smile with warm bright green eyes as he huffed past her.

"Excuse me, but might I accompany him?" Shigure requested. "At least for a few moments."

"Of course. There are several questions I'd like to ask you as well. Please take a seat."

She indicated a dark red, long seat that could serve more as a slightly upright bed than a chair. Kyou dropped his bag by it and plopped down unceremoniously. He kept his eyes glued to the blue carpeted ground as Shigure came to join him and the woman took a clip board from the dark mahogany desk along the wall directly opposite of him. She sat down in a black, wheel chair, and she swiveled around to face him. She crossed her legs, only slightly crinkling the brown suit pants she wore.

"Souma Kyou, age 16, sophomore at Kaibara High School, correct?

"Yeah, that's me." He finally looked up at her.

"Dr. Souma called me and said that you were having personal issues with a relationship you are currently in, is that right?"

"Jeez, did he have to put it like that?" he murmured and blushed lightly.

"Well is that what it is?"

"…Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"Good. Mister Souma-"

"Oh please, call me Shigure."

"Very well, Shigure. Can you explain some of Kyou's recent behavior?"

He sighed dramatically and looked up sorrowfully. "Recently, the poor lad has become terribly isolated and reclusive. He spends most of his time day dreaming with a hopeful and longing expression for long periods of time. He's lost his appetite and often calls out in his sleep, pining for-"

"HE'S LYING!!" Kyou raised his hackles and bristled in anger. "I haven't done any of those things!"

The woman only looked to him in mild surprise and looked over her clip boards again.

"But this man lives with you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but he loves to exaggerate."

"I see, well your teacher has-"

"You called my teachers!?"

"Dr. Souma warned me that Shigure might not be the most reliable source, and to search for another parental figure. I contacted your Dojo instructor, Kazuna Souma. Would he be a more reliable source?"

Shigure seemed offended. "I'm hurt Tori-san doesn't trust me."

"Oh… Shishou's noticed it too?" Kyou sighed. "Sure, I trust him.

"Good. Mr. Souma claims that you talk less, and have become slightly unresponsive. You're concentration has slacked, though your passion for the martial arts has increased dramatically, even 'working yourself to the bone', as he put it. You have become more temperamental than before, especially regarding your cousin, Yuki Souma. Would you agree with those statements?"

Kyou only nodded slowly.

"I was told that you and your cousin were always on bad terms with each other, however your anger at him has become more extreme than before."

"That's not entirely true, is it Kyou?" Shigure asked slyly. "Many nights you sneak into his room at the dead of night and stay for hours on end taking part in inappropriate-"

"He's exaggerating." he interrupted dully. "It's never in the dead of night, it's never for more than an hour, and it certainly isn't anything inappropriate!"

"There are also "animal-istic" noises of pleasure coming from the room." Shigure taunted. "Do you deny those?"

Kyou's cheeks immediately turned bright red while he silently fumed at him.

The woman sighed and placed her clipboard down on her leg. "I believe I have enough from you Shigure. I'll send him back outside once we're done, but could you leave us now, please?"

"Yes, of course. In fact, I'll just leave. I'll meet you back at the house Kyou." he smiled and waved while walking out the door.

The doctor reverted her attention back to Kyou.

"Mr. Souma, if I'm going to help you, I need you to be completely honest with me. No lies, no avoiding the question. Do you think you can do that? If not, than it would be best for you to leave."

_Jeez, this woman's just like Hatori._ He thought.

"Well, do we have an agreement?" she urged. "The sooner we clear this, the sooner we can both get out of here."

Kyou's blush went down and he propped up his foot on the couch and rested his chin on his knee. He looked away from her face though and fixed his gaze on a real green plant in a corner next to her desk, away from the door.

"Yeah, I'll cooperate."

"Good." She propped her board up again and picked up a green pen from her desk. She clicked it and prepared it for writing. "It seems these night voyages are the center of your personal issues. It's my understanding that you and your relative were mortal enemies before. What changed? How did this all start?"

Kyou was quiet for a little bit before his expression became very serious.

"I guess it was all Tohru."

"Tohru? And who is this?"

"She's someone living with us." He said simply.

"And what does she have to do with this?"

"Well, Tohru has been known to be weird and scatter-brained. One day I was really mad and stressed, and I walked in… and I was an animal. I was completely frustrated and everything made my angry. I went into my room for some peace and quiet. When she came in, she was…" he blushed and swallowed. "… she offered to help relieve my stress." He finished lamely.

"And what were your feelings for her then?"

"I was… I think I'm... she's a really good friend." He finished lamely and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I see…" she scribbled down 'obvious adolescent affection,' "how did that go?"

"At first, it was wonderful." He smiled slightly. "I had never been so happy in my life. It was the first time I had ever… well the first time either _one of us_ had done something like this. I was in heaven the whole time, but I never forgot to give her a few happy moments as well." He smirked.

The woman nodded and wrote down 'desire to please.' "But then what happened? You made it sound like it ended badly."

Kyou's expression darkened considerably. "It did. That damn rat came and walked in on us!"

"The 'damn rat'?" the woman questioned.

"Uh… yeah." he blinked and scratched his cheek nervously. "I call him that because, uh… he was born in the year of the rat, and I was born in the year of the, uh… ox! B-But people say I remind them of the cat in the one story. You know, the one story about the zodiac animals joining the banquet?"

"Yes, I am aware of the story." She wrote down. 'symbolic inferiority. Possible jealousy?' "Well then, what happened when he walked in?"

"Well, Tohru and I were more than embarrassed, but Yuki… he just stood there in the doorway. None of us said anything… I'm not sure if we even breathed. Well, then Tohru went and asked what he wanted." Kyou couldn't help the smile that threatened to turn into a chuckle. "His face was priceless. It was like she was speaking another language or something. He didn't say a word and closed the door."

"Was it ever mentioned?"

"No. Well, not really. At least… not until our next fight."

"Oh?"

The boy let down his leg and he glared with gritted teeth.

"I was about to kick his ass when he…" His cat-like anger took over. "He _stroked_ me, in the same way he had seen Tohru touch me." His hands clenched into fists, practically hearing the whisper of 'good kitty' in his ear. "That bastard was practically _gloating_ that he now had something to blackmail me with!"

"That must have been difficult to take." She nodded somberly

He swung his fist down onto his thigh, and a ripple of pain spread from the point of impact, though neither commented on it.

"I couldn't believe it! Of all the times he had to forget to knock, he had to pick _that_ instant!" Kyou exclaimed irritably.

"Well, I can see where your anger at him would be justified. What happened in the instances that followed?"

Kyou slumped over and a scowl grew on his face.

"Every chance he would get, that damn... _jerk_ would tease me, and... _stroke_ me. Nothing big, just a hand sliding under my chin, or my neck, or across my shoulders, or something, but damn it was annoying as hell!"

"...But?"

"...But," his scowl dropped and it was replaced by a somber yet wistful look. "...then he got better. I found that I started to egg him on on purpose, to tempt him just so he would touch me. Before I realized it, I was starting to make plans on how to get alone with him, to have him all to myself, just so I could feel his hands on me. And soon, I succeeded. I don't know how I managed to do it. I just came in while he was studying one day, and before I knew it, I was in pure heaven, experiencing a pleasure like nothing before, he was absolutely... amazing."

"Even better than it was with Tohru?"

He saddened. "Yeah, even better than with Tohru." He looked up slowly. "Does that make me a bad person?"

The doctor shook her head. "No, it does not make you a bad person. These sort of things are... more objective than we might like them to be." she scribbled on her board: 'obvious guilt, self questioning.'

"Yeah, I guess your right." he agreed. He sighed and turned so he could lay down on the couch. "It's just... those hands of his are magic or something. No matter where he touches or what he does with them, they always manage to make me purr, especially when he uses his nails. It's kinda painful sometimes, but most of the time he gets it just right." He closed his eyes as he got lost in a day dream.

"So, I see you have also come to visualize the proceedings as well." the doctor interrupted with annoyance, and silently thanked the heavens that at least there was no movement from his pants.

Kyou looked at her, as though realizing she was there for the first time. He snapped up and swore.

"See, _this_ is my damn problem!" he practically growled. "I'm constantly thinking about him and I can't get it out of my head!"

"Unfortunately, that is normal. It's called puberty."

"But why does it have to be with _him_? It could have been anyone else, anyone at all, but of all the people on this planet, it had to be that damn Yuki! Like he doesn't have enough power over me, it had to involve this too!"

"Does it bother you because he is your cousin?"

He stared almost in mild surprise. "...What?"

"I mean, does the fact that you are related bother you at all?"

"Well... not really. I mean I hate that he has something against me now, but considering that it's a pretty serious secret, I'm glad that it's staying within the family. Although... if word of this were to get out... it would just mean more jeers and pain for me." His visage visibly fell with a pout. "It could be disastrous for me... I would never live it down, while Yuki would probably be congratulated for putting me in my place." anger soon replaced the former emotion. "Of course, keeping the cat under the rat, just like it always has been!"

"Oh... I see!" she quickly scribbled down: 'incestuous sexual relations. feelings of guilt, shame, and disgust not present. only resentment and further anger.' _Finally, a good case!_ she thought excitedly. "You also go to the same school as him, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's the worst. Almost anything he does with his hands makes me want him to just take me right then and there."

"Yes, I see."

She started scribbling down even faster now, and Kyou seemed to become lost in another day dream as he started thinking once more about the ultimate pleasure.

"Do you try to please him as well?"

"Huh?" he turned in surprise. "Oh, Yuki... well... sort of." he sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "I mean, sometimes I get really into it, and I get passionate, but I end up hurting him." he seemed almost angry. "I can't even compete with him on _this_."

"Of course, there was always competition between the two of you. It shows in your desire to train even harder within the Dojo. Tell me... is that truly the case, or are you exercising in order to bring yourself into a more desirable form?"

"What?" He sprung up. "How did you...?"

Kyou's wide eyed stare gave away the answer, and the doctor's own impassive stare told him she knew it. He groaned and flopped back down with his forearm covering his eyes.

"I do anything I can. Fighting, running, jumping, anything to make myself absolutely exhausted at the end of the day, to make me into something he wouldn't mind grabbing and holding, but it rarely works." he moved his hand off his face. "Usually I just use Tohru to turn me-"

"Wait, Tohru Honda, the same girl you had your first time with?"

"Huh? Well yeah, I need to, she's the fastest way."

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "You want to have this with Yuki, and yet your using Tohru to get you there? Do you truly think it's fair to Tohru to use her like that?"

"Wait, you mean I shouldn't?" He sat up slightly apprehensively.

"Have you told her why you're doing this?"

"Well..."

"This is just going to confuse her, send her mixed signals. "You need to be clear about why you're doing this, otherwise she could become emotionally conflicted."

"I..." he looked down in shame. "I never realized how much it could hurt her. Even when I'm not doing anything with her, I end up messing it up."

"Well, a girl is usually more sensitive to these sort of things. That's all for today."

The doctor wrote down several more things as Kyou blinked at her.

"Wait, you mean that's it?" he asked.

"Yes, you're free to go. I want a follow up two weeks from now to see whether or not your attitude can improve or progress on it's own, and I'll be able to get more information and make a more clear diagnosis. We are out of time now."

"Oh..."

He stood up uncertainly and picked up his briefcase. He walked to the door, and looked to her.

"So... you don't have any advice for me, anything I can use to help right now?"

The doctor had just taken off her glasses and set down her clipboard. She looked up and for the first time since he entered, her expression softened into a warm and reassuring smile.

"I could tell you to stay away from Yuki, but right now I think that wouldn't be possible for you. Right now, all I can say is, realize what you truly want, and don't let your happiness be dictated by others. Consider the good and bad of this, and see if one outweighs the other. Right now, all it seems as though it is nothing more than a sexual addiction."

She put her glasses back on. "Now get going, I have another client waiting outside."

Kyou looked for another moment and complied. It wasn't until he reached outside that her statement fully dawned on him. "GODDAMMIT!!! That's the sickest... ugh!"

When he reached his house later, he paused before coming inside. The smell of cooking alerted him to dinner preparations, and only the sight of Shigure on the table reading a newspaper greeted him.

"Ah, Kyou, you're back." he greeted as the boy slipped off his shoes. "How did it go?"

"Fine, you would have enjoyed the end of it." he leered lightly. "Where's the rat?"

Shigure peeked up from over his glasses and smirked mischievously. "He's in his room. He is in the middle of studying however, I  
suggest you wait until later tonight, after my dinner, so that way I'll still have an appeti-" Kyou struck his briefcase on top of Shigure's head forcefully and left it there while walking into the kitchen.

The humming form of Tohru was facing away from him as she busily set over the stove. She lifted a spoon and blew gently before tasting it.

"Mmm... it's good." she nodded. "I hope the others like it."

"We'll probably love it."

"Kyou!"

She spazzed and the spoon twirled through the air. Kyou caught it by the handle with ease and twirled it and lightly tapped her head with the dry end.

"Be more careful in the kitchen."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." she laughed lightly and took the spoon from him. "You just surprised me. Oh that's right, today was your appointment! How was it, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal... she said I should be more considerate."

"More considerate?" She looked up in surprise. "What about?"

"About you." he locked gazes and became more serious. "She said that I wasn't being fair to you, that I was sending mixed signals to you."

"Oh no, not at all, I'm fine, really, it's just..." she looked down almost uncertainly under his piercing stare. "It's not that your sending mixed signals really, it's just that... I wish you were more open about it." she looked up at him again and smiled softly. "I understand your feelings regarding Yuki, and I'm fine with it. I like you, and except you for who you are."

"Really? So you don't..."

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind."

For the first time in a while, he smiled at her. He reached forward and wrapped her in a grateful embrace. The expected orange smoke exploded from him as his voice carried through his thank you. The furry orange cat took his clothes in his mouth and threw all of them over his back easily and immediately bounded up the stairs into the hallway. Tohru's blush calmed and she smiled after him for a moment before she happened to glance over to the steaming stove. "Ah! Oh no!"

She bustled over and turned it off while checking the contents for edibility. It wasn't until Kyou reached the top of the stairs that he realized that there might be a misunderstanding with Tohru as well.  
-  
Upstairs, a certain "prince charming" was still in his school uniform lying in bed while reading over a text book and taking down notes.

"Oi, Yuki!" Kyou's voice called from outside the door.

"What do you want now, Kyou?" he asked in a droll voice while still looking over papers.

"Hey, I'm naked out here, let me in before I change back."

Yuki raised a gray eye brow and smirked in amusement before sighing and standing up. He closed his book and placed it on the bed and walked to the door.

"I was wondering when you would be returning to me." he commented while opening the door. His voice became stightly husky. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Shut it with the jokes, rat boy," The cat-form of Kyou scowled up at him while his tail swished impatiently. "Enough people think that we're gay, I don't need _you_ to prove them right." His pile of clothes sat in a rumpled heap next to him. "I feel like I'll be changing back soon."

The feline dragged the clothes in with his mouth and padded hurriedly on all fours into the bedroom while the boy was left scratching his head.

"You're being awfully forward all of a sudden." he commented while shutting his door. "What happened?"

Kyou hopped onto the bed. "I just had a stressful day." he said simply, not wanting to alert his relative where he had just been. "What about you? I thought you usually finished work at school. Are you finally slacking in your perfect streak and procrastinating?"

He went up to the white pillow on the bed and immediately began to knead it with his front paws.

"Hey, there was a lot of work in the student council. I could definitely use a break now though." Yuki frowned. "Don't ruin my pillow."

"Hey, _I'm_ gonna be the one using it, remember? Oh would you rather I do this on you?"

"No thanks, that hurts...that doesn't mean you have to ruin my stuff."

"Relax, my claws aren't out. " Kyou plopped down onto his side and snuggled into the fluffy pillow. "Don't _I_ get to be comfortable while you have all the fun?"

"While _I_ have all the fun? I would hardly say that." The teen started to unbutton his outer school jacket. "You probably enjoy it more than me."

"Yeah yeah, the whole, 'it's just a way for me to release stress' thing." he closed his eyes and relaxed completely while Yuki set his jacket upon the chair. "Frankly, I really couldn't give a rat's ass why you're doing it, just _do_ it."

"Goodness, aren't we impatient,"

Yuki smirked and he lay down next to the cat, on the side that Kyou was facing away from him. The boy placed his long finger nails on the back of the cat's head and gently raked them all the way down his back to the base of the tail, earning an immediate meow of pleasure.

"Usually you hold off on your orgasmic outbursts."

"Well, usually you start off with the foreplay."

The boy shrugged. "I had a stressful day."

"Yeah? Same here. Now keep scratching."

* * *

Lol, I enjoyed writing that immensely. I've seen a couple Yuki/Kyou fics, and they turn me away from them in the first few chapters because... well I think they're written so unrealistically it's ridiculous. I think this is the clostest they would get to an 'in-character' relationship, don't you agree? XD 


End file.
